


Man In The Mirror

by Synchron



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchron/pseuds/Synchron
Summary: It isn't necessarily true that Dante lost Vergil after the Temen-Ni-Gru incident. Sometimes he spots his twin in the mirror.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Man In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece I'm moving here from tumblr! This one's a bit on the angsty side. It's an idea I couldn't stop thinking about on my way home from work one day. It just wouldn't leave me until I typed it up. 😔

For all of Dante's upbeat quips, his witty remarks, his casual air, there are facets to him that only ever rear their heads when he is alone; when Devil May Cry's neon light is switched off after closing, and the shop is willingly plunged into darkness for those sparse few hours between midnight and dawn; where nothing can distract him.   
  
Most nights, he spends those few hours in his chair at his desk with a magazine propped over his face as he sleeps the night away. But tonight, he is restless, with thoughts and memories and  **_guilt_ ** buzzing and swirling and churning unending in his mind, round and round and round and round. He thinks of a blonde woman, in a beautiful dress, and a velvet shawl of deep vermillion. He thinks of how urgently she forced him into that tiny closet. He thinks of how he cried himself to sleep in that cramped space, huddled up in a ball in one corner. He thinks of his brother, lost to demons in the same attack that took his mother. He thinks of his brother, found again, but now lost to him in an entirely new way.   
  
He thinks of what that brother would like now if he weren't lost.   
  
And when he thinks this way, he ends up in the grimy bathroom at the back of the office, standing in front of the mirror, looking at himself. Studying. Wondering. He sweeps a hand back through his hair, and suddenly, he sees Vergil staring back at him.   
  
He looks so lonely.   
  
"I don't hate you." Dante says in a voice that doesn't sound like his own, watching as the lost brother on the other side of the mirror seemingly speaks. "I never did."   
  
"This isn't what dad wanted for us."   
  
"No."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"I know."   
  
"I forgive you."   
  
"I don't."   
  
He doesn't know which brother is speaking anymore. Doesn't know who the words are being directed at, or which brother they're coming from.   
  
But it's nice to see family again.


End file.
